Digital Saints episodios D
by DaRk ZeRo-92
Summary: Después de la batalla contra Hades los caballeros de Athena son llamados nuevamente, pero esta vez tendrán que buscar ayuda de la nueva generación de caballeros... ¿podrán contra el nuevo mal que amenaza el santuario?
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologo**_

Cuenta la leyenda que cuando el mundo es amenazado por las fuerzas de la oscuridad Valientes Guerreros despertaran para combatir esas fuerzas, Bajo el mando de la Diosa Athena.  
varios años han pasado después de la ultima guerra librada contra los espectros de Hades.  
Ahora, las fuerzas del mal se levantaran una vez mas, y es hora de que nuevos guerreros despierten con su nuevo poder.  
 _ **¡Vamos caballeros de Athena!**_

* * *

este fic surgió como una loca idea y como un homenaje a **MASAMI KURUMADA** creador de Saint Seiya.

cabo de recalcar que solo el fic me pertenece.


	2. Capitulo 1: El Inicio De Una Nueva Leyen

**Capitulo 1 : El inicio de una nueva Leyenda**

-me mandaste llamar Saori-le dice un caballero de armadura dorada a una joven de pelo purpura.

-si Seiya, pero es necesario que estén todos los caballeros de oro-le contesta la joven.

-bien, pues a esperarlos-le contesta el caballero.

 _10 minutos despues..._

-discúlpame por tardarme Saori, tenia un asunto importante que atender en una aldea cercana-le comenta un joven de pelo Verde.

-no te preocupes Shun-le contesta ella con amabilidad.

-bien y donde esta Ikki, ¿no vino contigo?-le pregunto Seiya.

-no, pero me encontré a alguien en el camino-le contesta Shun, en ese momento se siente un fría briza que hace que todos tiemblen de Frío.

-¡podrías encender el termostato Shun!, ya llego el señor refrigerador-dice Seiya bromeando.

-ja ja ja, tu nunca te cansas de bromear ¿verdad Seiya?-le dice un joven rubio que vestía una armadura dorada diferente a la de Seiya.

-se nota que por mas que pase el tiempo ustedes dos nunca van a cambiar-les dice un joven de pelo lago que también llevaba una armadura dorada.

-Shiryu, que bueno verte-le contesta Seiya.

-lo se, a pasado mucho y muchas cosas-les dice Shiryu.

-¿por cierto como sigues de tu vista?-le pregunta Saori.

-no te preocupes, aun puedo pelear para defender la tierra-le contesta el joven.

-¿crees que ya podemos empezar Saori?-le pregunta Seiya.

-bien, escuchen lo que tengo que decirles es algo importante... hasta hace poco sentí una fuerza como ninguna otra y quiero pedirles una vez más que luchen para defender la paz de la tierra-les dice Saori, mientras les pide su ayuda una vez mas.

-creo que ya sabes la respuesta, ¿no chicos?-le dice Seiya mientras se voltea a ver a sus amigos.

-en caso de no poder ganarle a esta terrible amenaza, quiero que por favor busquen nuevos caballeros que porten sus antiguas armaduras de bronce. Quiero decirles que estoy muy agradecida por la ayuda, pero si algo llegara a pasar les o a mi quiero que la tierra tenga nuevos guerreros que protejan la paz y el amor de la tierra-les comenta Saori.

-eso es interesante, ya que yo los acabo de encontrar-le explica una joven quien iba ingresando a la habitación.

-Marin, ¿que haces aquí?-le pregunta Seiya.

-bueno estaba de paseo y vine a ver-le contesta ella.

-Marin, ¿a que te refieres con eso?-le pregunta Saori.

-bueno, salí de el orfanato después de visitar a los niños, y fue cuando sentí un gran cosmos. A pesar de que era algo inestable, me trajo algo de nostalgia-le comenta ella.

-pero solo era uno-le dice Hyoga.

-te equivocas, el venía con varios chicos... tal vez eran sus amigos y...-dice la guerrea de águila pero es interrumpida.

-Marin, ¿quieres decir que todos ellos tenían posibilidades de portar una armadura?-le pregunta Shun.

-no saquemos conclusiones tan rápido, mejor mandemos a algún caballero de plata y hagamos les una prueba, para ver si son dignos de ser caballeros-le comenta Shiryu.

-no, tengo una mejor idea.-le dice Marin, a los caballeros que se encontraban en la mesa.

-...-

-pasa por favor-le dice Marin a una joven de cabello verde.

-...-

-¿que pasa le comió la lengua el gato?-pregunta Seiya.

-no, su nombre es Lithos. Aioria estuvo a cargo de ella hace tiempo, ahora es la persona mas indicada para la misión-les comenta Marin.

-no quiero contradecirte, ¿pero por que ella?-le pregunta Hyoga.

-bueno, ella aun esta bajo entrenamiento de caballero-les comenta Marin.

-una razón mas para oponerme-le contesta Hyoga.

-pero yo estoy con ella-dice un joven que portaba otra armadura dorada.

-no hay nadie mejor que un aprendiz de caballero para esta misión-les contesta el joven.

-espera Kiki, ¿no crees que sea muy arriesgado?-le dice Seiya.

-no, ya que si mandamos a un caballero, es mas fácil que sea ubicado por su cosmos ¿no creen?-les dice el joven Kiki.

-esta bien, pero ¿que hay con las armaduras?-le pregunta Hyoga.

-sabia que preguntarían, a mi y a Marin se nos ocurrió mandar a esos jóvenes por las armaduras de bronce-les comenta Kiki.

-como nosotros como cuando eramos mas jóvenes-dice Seiya.

-sonaste como un abuelo Seiya-le dice Shun.

-¿estas segura de poder hacerlo?-le pregunta Shiryu a la joven.

-haré lo que este en mis manos, no pienso dejar que la muerte del señor Aioria sea en vano-les dice Lithos.

-bueno ya esta decidió-dice Seiya, quien les da unas palmadas a Lithos mientras esta se va con Kiki de Aries.

-ya puedes salir de donde te escondes- le dice Seiya a alguien que se escondía en el santuario.

-vaya me notaste, bueno eso no importa. Mi nombre es Kerpymon y vine a tomar este lugar.

-sobre nuestro cadáver-le contesta Seiya.

-si así lo pides, bueno...-justo antes de que los caballeros fueran a atacar, son tragados por un agujero negro.

-Seiya, ¿que haces?-le pregunta Shiryu, al ver que el caballero de sagitario se despojaba de su armadura dorada.

-teniendo fe en nuestra próxima generación-le contesta Seiya, eso hizo que los demás lo intentaran y se despojaran de sus armaduras doradas.

-¡confiamos en ustedes nuevos caballeros!-dice Seiya, quien desaparece sin dejar rastro.

* * *

-"tengo un mal presentimiento de esto"

-Lithos puedes adelantarte, tengo algo que hacer-le dice Kiki

-pero no se adonde ir-le contesta ella.

-no te preocupes, el cosmos sera tu guía-le dice Kiki.

-pero... pero maestro Kiki, yo...-justo en ese momento Lithos es transportada a Japón.

 ** _Continuara_...**


	3. Capitulo 2:El renacer de los nuevos C

**Capitulo 2: el nacer de lo nuevos caballeros de bronce**

-el maestro Kiki me mando muy lejos-dice la joven enviada del santuario.

-...-

-este lugar es muy grande... maestros ayúdenme con su poder a encontrar a los nuevos salvadores-decía la joven, mientras oraba una plegaria a los maestros caídos.

-ja ja ja, saben... extraño aquellos días en los que hacíamos cosas como salvar el mundo y todo eso-decía un joven de cabello marrón.

-te entiendo, yo también extraño a los Digimons-le respondía un chico rubio.

-descuiden chicos, estoy segura de que los volveremos a ver-decía una chica de pelo corto y marrón. Fue en ese momento que ella lo sintió.

-¡wooow!, uno de esos chicos posee un cosmos inmenso-decía ella mientra iba detrás de ellos.

-chicos no quiero ser paranoico, pero creo y alguien nos sigue-les dice el chico de cabello marrón

-¿disculpe se le ofrece algo señorita?-le pregunta un chico de cabello negro.

-bueno... si, a decir verdad yo...-dice Lithos, pero alguien aparece.

-he venido a llevarte de vuelta al santuario conmigo, niña enviada por los dioses-le dice un caballero de armadura gris.

-no, me ordenaron buscar a la nueva generación de Caballeros y eso voy a hacer-le contesta Lithos al caballero.

-no me hagas reír mocosa. El Amo Kerpymon quiere a todos de regreso en el santuario-le grita el caballero.

-yo solo obedezco a Athena y al la orden de los caballeros de Oro-le contesta ella.

-bien, si no vienes por las buenas, vendrás por las malas. ¡Golpe de la Hiena!-dice molesto el caballero, mientras lanza su ataque en hacia Lithos.

-no se que esta pasando, pero no debes levantare la mano a una mujer-le dice Davis al caballero.

-no te metas en esto-le contesta el caballero, quien tira un golpe pero Davis lo detiene.

-creo que no entiendes, ¿verdad?-le dice Davis al caballero. Tan pronto y Davis suelta las manos de su rival, le tira un puñetazo que lo deja inconsciente.

* * *

 _minutos despues..._

-¿podrías decirnos quien eres? y ¿por que te perseguía ese loco?-le pregunta el chico rubio.

-mi nombre es Lithos y como lo dijo el caballero de Hiena soy la enviada por los dioses, mas bien por la diosa Athena y por los caballeros Dorados-les comenta Lithos.

-si, y ¿por que nos estabas siguiendo?-le pregunta el chico rubio.

-bueno, es que varios de ustedes poseen lo que se necesita para salvar el mundo de un tal Kerpymon-les comenta Lithos a los elegidos.

-... ¿espera un momento tu enemigo es un digimon?-le pregunta el chico de pelo negro.

-¿que es eso?-les pregunta ella.

-bueno, vamos por pasos mi nombre es Davis Motomiya y si necesitas algo dinos que es-le dice el chico de cabello marrón a Lithos.

-¿estas seguro de esto Davis?-le pregunta una chica de pelo corto.

-si, claro que lo estoy Kari. Bueno, no se que sea eso de los caballeros de Athena ni nada, pero... se que si un digimon tiene malos planes nuestro deber es detenerlos-dice Davis con la mano e su pecho.

-bueno entonces yo tambien me uno. Mi nombre es Ken Ichijouji-le contesta el chico de pelo negro.

-creo que te entiendo, no podemos dejar a Davis solo ¿verdad?. Hola mi nombre es Tk Takaishi-le dice el chico rubio, quien saluda a Lithos con cortesía. en eso unos rostros familiares van llegando a donde se encontraban los elegidos.

-oigan chicos, ¿que pasa?-les pregunta un chico alto y rubio.

-si, por que todo el alboroto, y ¿quien es la chica?-les pregunta un chico de pelo marrón y alto

-su nombre es Lithos y viene por que necesita de nuestra ayuda hermano-le dice Tk al chico rubio.

-bien, entonces puedes contar conmigo. Mi nombre es Matt Ishida y soy el hermano mayor de Tk-le contesta el rubio a Lithos.

-bueno, yo soy Tai Kamiya. Te ayudaremos en lo que podamos-le dice el joven.

-gracias, tomen un papel por favor... en el se encuentra la llave de su destino-les dice Lithos.

-bien, ¿quien va primero?-pregunta Tai.

-por que no tu-le contesta Matt.

-si insistes-le responde el joven.

* * *

 **PEGASO**

* * *

-¿que es esto?-pregunta Tai.

-te ha tocado la armadura de Pegaso, si más no recuerdo esa armadura se encuentra aquí en japón-le comenta Lithos a Tai.

-bueno, sigo yo-dice Matt quien toma otro papel.

* * *

 **FENIX**

* * *

-tu armadura le pertenencia al señor Ikki, quien después de dejar su armadura perdimos contacto con el-le comenta Lithos.

-suena igual a ti Matt-le dice Tai bromeando.

-¿sabes donde se encuentra la armadura?-le pregunta el rubio.

-si, la armadura se encuentra en la isla del infierno-le comenta Lithos.

-por el nombre no parece ser un lugar para ir de vacaciones-dice Davis bromeando.

-bien, creo que es mi turno-mencionaba Davis feliz, pero alguien se le adelanto.

-lo ciento Davis, pero el que se fue a Sevilla...-le dice Tk, quien empuja a Davis y toma un papel de las manos de Lithos.

* * *

 **Cisne**

* * *

-si mas no recuerdo esa es la armadura del maestro Hyoga, y se encuentra en su país natal-le comenta Lithos.

-bien, ¿donde es?-le pregunta Tk.

-bueno... Al ser una armadura de hielo, esta se encuentra en la ciudad de los hielos. Creo que aquí es conocida como Groenlandia-le comenta Lithos.

-creo que tendré que empacar unos abrigos-responde Tk al saber cual seria su destino.

-bueno, creo que es mi turno...-dice Ken tomando otro papel.

* * *

 **ANDROMEDA**

* * *

-"La armadura de Shun"...

-¿pasa algo Lithos?-le pregunta Ken.

-no, no es nada. Tu armadura se encuentra en la isla de Andromeda-le contesta Lithos al joven.

-bien, lo mejor para el final-dice Davis tomando el ultimo papel...

* * *

 **DRAGÓN**

* * *

-¿Dragón?-dice Davis confundido.

-si, el destino te llevara a la cascada de Lushan en los 5 picos, para se mas preciso en China-le comenta Lithos.

-bien, bueno chicos, creo que es hora de empacar para irnos en nuestra nueva aventura-les comenta Davis.

-¡SI!-gritan los 5 elegidos emocionados, quienes acaban de iniciar su nueva aventura...

¿que les esperara a estos jóvenes aprendices de caballeros? solo el tiempo lo dirá...

 _ **CONTINUARA...**_


	4. Capitulo 3: Vuela Una Vez Mas Pegaso

**Capitulo 3: Vuela una vez mas Pegaso**

Al día siguiente todos ya habían hecho sus maletas y habían partido, Kari Kamiya hermana del nuevo caballero de Pegaso estaba preocupada por sus amigos y su hermano, hasta ese día…

-¿Tai?-lo llama ella.

-sí, que se te ofrece- le responde el

-¿sabes dónde puede estar la armadura?-le pregunta ella.

-no, pero en estos momentos saldré a buscarla, Litos me dijo algo sobre un tal Jabu… ¿tal vez él sabe algo?-le contesta su hermano, quien sale de la casa.

-creo que todos no la tienen fácil-dice Kari quien ve un mensaje de un amigo y solo sonríe.

* * *

 _Minutos más tarde…_

-creo que será más difícil de lo que parece, y eso que ya recorrí todo Japón-dice el joven cansado.

-¿tal vez puedo ayudarte en algo?-le pregunta un hombre con sobrero vaquero.

-no lo creo, a menos de que conozcas a un tal Jabu-dice Tai desanimado.

-pues si… soy yo, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?-le dice el vaquero, quien original mente era el caballero del unicornio.

-necesito que me entrenes para ser un caballero, y también… necesito saber… ¿dónde está la armadura de Pegaso?-le dice Tai a Jabu, pero este reacción de diferente manera, y lo ataca.

-lo siento, pero si quieres se caballero, tendrás que demostrarme de que eres capaz-le contesta este, mientras lo golpea con todo lo que tiene.

-¿entonces tengo que pelear contra ti?-le pregunta Tai.

-no eres el más listo del grupo ¿verdad?- le dice Jabu a Tai. ¬n¬

-bien, entonces te golpeare con todo lo que tengo-le dice Tai, quien se laza hacia Jabu en una serie de ataques, pero este los esquiva todos.

-muy bien, pero aun no has despertado tu Cosmos-le dice Jabu a él joven elegido.

-¿Mí cosmos?-dice Tai confundido.

-sí, concéntrate más… y obtendrás la respuesta a lo que buscas-le dice Jabu a Tai.

Tai opta por obedecer a Jabu, y se concentra, en ese momento él logra ver la constelación de Pegaso en su mente, solo para…

- **¡Golpe valeroso del Pegaso!**

-nada mal chico… lograste rozarme con tu puño, ¡pero no te daré la armadura dolo por un golpe de suerte!-le dice Jabu, quien se toca el pequeño golpe que le dio Tai.

-entonces tendré que mejorar hasta hacer que te rindas ¿verdad?-le pregunta Tai.

-ja, y crees poder hacerlo-le responde Jabu.

La pelea se prolonga un poco y Tai ya se encontraba cansado, pero aún tenía una misión que cumplir…

-vamos ríndete ya, además se ve que ya estás cansado-le decía Jabu

-no, le prometí a Lithos que salvaríamos a sus amigos y no me voy a dar por vencido hasta terminar con esa promesa…

-"no sé de qué este hablando este sujeto, pero se nota que le pone mucho esfuerzo a lo que hace"-se dice Jabu a sí mismo.

-muy bien escucha, si tu último golpe me impacta…. Te diré dónde está la armadura de Pegaso-le dice Jabu a Tai.

-bien… en…entonces… a… aquí voy…. **¡Golpe valeroso del Pegaso!** -dice Tai, utilizando todas sus fuerzas, quien logra impactar a Jabu.

-nada mal chico…. Bueno, lo prometido es deuda…-le dice Jabu quien lo guía hasta su casa.

-¡¿Qué es esto?!-dice Tai al ver una enorme caja plateada frente a él.

-esto, es la armadura de Pegaso. Solo ábrela cuando te encuentre en problemas ¿de acuerdo?-le dice Jabu a Tai.

-sí, ahora a salvar a los caballeros dorados del santuario-dice Tai, cosa que sorprende a Jabu

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!-reacciona Jabu sorprendido.

-que los caballero de Oro fueron capturados por un digimon llamado Kerpymon-le comenta Tai, mientras le empieza a relatar lo que Lithos le había dicho.

-lo que me dices es increíble-le comenta Jabu a Tai.

-¿porque?-le pregunta este.

-porque esos digimons o como les llames han desatado una nueva Guerra Santa-le comenta Jabu

-¿Qué es eso de la Guerra Santa?-le pregunta Tai a Jabu.

-Con gusto te lo diré…-le dice Jabu a Tai

 **CONTINUARA ….**


	5. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: El nacimiento de un dragón Pt 1**

* * *

 **Anteriormente...**

Lithos una joven quien fue enviada por los caballeros del santuario para traer a la nueva generación de caballeros era perseguida por el caballero de Hiena bajo órdenes de Kerpymon. Lithos al solo ser una aprendiz aprendiz de caballero se ve amenazada por el poder de un caballero de bronce, sin embargo….

Un grupo de jóvenes llego a su rescate, uno de ellos le da un puñetazo al caballero de Hiena y logran escapar con la joven, después de un exitoso escape Lithos les comenta a los jóvenes que ella es la envida del santuario para buscar a los nuevos caballeros.

Después de un momento ella les da un papel con la armadura correspondiente. El primero es Tai, quien con ayuda de Jabu el antiguo caballero del unicornio lo entrena para que este pueda portar la Armadura de Pegaso.

Solo quedan 4 armaduras ¿podrán encontrar los demás elegidos las armaduras?….

¡vamos nuevos caballero dense prisa la batalla acaba de comenzar!

* * *

 _ **China**_

-me pregunto dónde estarán esas cascadas- se preguntaba Davis, quien veía para todos lados.

-¿puedo ayudarte en algo joven viajero?-le pregunta un viejo a Davis.

-no lo creo, pero… ¿de casualidad sabe dónde se encuentran las Cascadas de Lushan?-le pregunta Davis.

-sí, ahora tu podrías decirme ¿Por qué estás tan interesado en ese lugar?-le pregunta el viejo.

-bueno, es que vine por la armadura de dragón-le contesta Davis.

-…-

-¿pasa algo señor?-le pregunta Davis.

-no, no es nada. Mira si sigues ese camino llegaras a una casa, pregunta por Shunrei y ella tal vez te pueda ayudar-le responde el viejo, quien le señala a Davis un pequeño sendero colina arriba.

-muchas gracias-le contesta Davis al viejo.

 _Varios minutos después…_

-vaya, sí que esto está lejos-decía Davis quejándose.

-te puedo ayudar en algo- le dice una joven a Davis.

-sí, busco la casa de la señorita Shunrei, ¿quiero preguntarle si sabe dónde se encuentra la cascada de Lushan?-le dice Davis a la joven.

-sí, mi nombre es Shunrei. Pero… ¿porque quieres ir a la cascada de los 5 picos?-le pregunta la joven.

-bueno, es que quiero salvar a los antiguos caballeros de Athena que fueron atrapados por Kerpymon.

-ya veo… bueno, acompáñame y yo te guiare a la cascada-le contesta Shunrei.

-¿y cómo es que conoces ese lugar?- le pregunta Davis.

-bueno, veras…. Mi esposo antes era Caballero de Athena-le comenta Shunrei, mientras caminaba con el joven caballero.

-¡En serio!-decía Davis sorprendido.

-sí, y portaba esa misma armadura-le dice Shunrei, quien señala la armadura de dragón.

-no lo sabía,… Espera…. ¡¿Tu esposo es el antiguo caballero de Dragón? ¡-reacciona Davis sorprendido.

-sí, ¿Por qué?-le pregunta Shunrei.

-Lithos una joven aprendiz de caballero, me dijo que tu esposo estaba en peligro y que solo la nueva generación de caballeros podría salvarlos, es por eso que estoy aquí-le contesta Davis explicándole la situación.

-ya veo… entonces te llevare a la cascada de Lushan-le contesta ella, quien lleva a Davis a dicha cascada.

* * *

 _Cascadas de Lushan (_ **China** _)_

-¿este es el lugar?-pregunta Davis.

-si-le contesta ella, quien se va para dejarlo solo.

-vaya, por lo vito encontraste lo que encontrabas-le dice el viejo que encontró a l inicio de su viaje.

-sí, pero… ¿usted que hace en un lugar como este señor?-le pregunta Davis al viejo.

-primero que nada no soy señor, tengo un nombre y me llamo Dohko-dice el viejo.

-bueno Dohko , ¿Qué haces en un lugar como este?-le pregunta Davis.

-escuche lo que le dijiste a Shunrei, veras… la armadura de dragón se encuentra en este lugar, lo que necesitas hacer es despertar tu cosmos-le dice Dohko.

-¿despertar mí cosmos?-dice Davis confundido.

-sí, todo ser humano tiene uno. Solo es cuestión de que tú despiertes el tuyo-le comenta Dohko.

-¿y cómo es que sabes todo esto?-le pregunta Davis a Dohko.

-la preguntas hasta el final del entrenamiento-le dice El viejo.

-bien, iniciemos con el entrenamiento-le comenta Davis a Dohko

 _ **CONTINUARA...**_

* * *

[nota]

gracias a todos lo que leen este fic, les deseo un feliz año nuevo y si les gusta este fic favor de dejar sus comentarios.

Atte: dark zero


	6. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5:

* * *

 **Anteriormente:**

Lithos la joven enviada por el santuario se encontró con los niños elegidos, diciéndoles que un digimon llamado Kerpymon había atacado el santuario y había tomado como rehenes a Athena y a los caballeros dorados, y que solo el poder de esta nueva Generación de caballeros podría detenerlos… sin embargo tenían que entrenar para que para poder portar las armaduras de Bronce que portaron una vez los caballeros de oro.

El primero fue Tai, quien con ayuda de Jabu logra portar la armadura de Pegaso, ahora Davis se encuentra entrenando en la cascada de los 5 picos para poder portar la armadura De Dragón.

* * *

-….-

-¿Maestro?-dice Davis saliéndose de concentración.

-no te salgas de concentración, recuerda que una vez que despiertes tu cosmos… te enseñare la segunda parte del entrenamiento-le dice Dohko.

-sí, maestro-le contesta Davis. Mientras Davis estaba concentrado se escucha un rugido en su interior.

*grrrar*

-lo lograste, ya puedo sentir la gran cantidad de cosmos que habita en tu interior-le dice Dohko.

-maestro, puedo hacerle una pregunta –le dice Davis a Dohko.

-sí puedes-le contesta el viejo.

-¿Cómo era el caballero anterior a mí?, ya sebe Shiryu-le pregunta Davis al viejo maestro.

-bueno, después de la guerra santa yo me quede en este lugar a entrenar… Paso vario tiempo y luego llego Shiryu a buscar la armadura por órdenes de Mistumasa Kido-le explica Dohko al joven aprendiz de caballero.

-ya veo… pero… ¿Cuánto tiempo le tomo todo es entrenamiento?-le pregunta Davis.

-desde que era un niño y llego a este lugar a entrenar, pero dejemos la plática para después, creo que se está haciendo tarde. ¿Por qué no vas a algún lugar a descansar?-le dice Dohko al joven aprendiz.

Davis bajaba la montaña pero… se vuelve a encontrar con Shunrei.

-no me presente, mi nombre es Davis Motomiya… Gracias por decirme como llegar a la cascada-le dice el chico agradeciéndole el favor que la joven le había hecho.

-no te preocupes joven aprendiz de caballero, por cierto… ¿tienes algún lugar donde quedarte?-le pregunta la joven.

-la verdad es que no- comentaba el joven desanimado.

-bien, entonces que te parece si vienes a mi casa, no es muy grande pero puede acomodarte bien hasta que termines tu entrenamiento-le comenta Shunrei a Davis

-muchas gracias, te pagare por el alojamiento-le contesta Davis muy agradecido.

-no te preocupes, lo único que quiero es que salves a Shiryu-le dice Shunrei a Davis.

-da por hecho, que cumpliré esa promesa-le dice Davis.

 _Minutos después…_

* * *

-creo que me comunicaré con los demás-dice Davis.

* * *

 _Kari:_

 _¿Cómo está todo por haya?, por fin he comenzado con mi entrenamiento en los 5 picos._

 _Regresare lo más pronto posible con la armadura de dragón, por cierto… ¿Cómo le fue a Tai?._

 _Estoy seguro de que Tp no ha conseguido la armadura que le toco ( **ja ja ja** ). _

_Bueno nos vemos mañana comienza la segunda parte de mi entrenamiento._

* * *

 _Al día Siguiente…_

-muchas gracias por dejarme hospedar aquí Shunrei, iré a seguir entrenando-le dice Davis, quien se despide de la joven.

-buena suerte-le contesta la joven.

 _ **En la cascada…**_

-maestro, ¿qué haré hoy?-le pregunta Davis a Dohko.

-primero, has 500 abdominales y sigue con 700 lagartijas-le comenta el viejo.

-…-

-vamos, te recuerdo que son para hoy. ¡No hay tempo que perder!-le dice el viejo maestro.

-bien, 1…2…3-cuenta Davis las flexiones que le había indicado el viejo maestro.

-bueno descansa, mañana te enseñare la última parte de tu entrenamiento-le menciona Dohko.

-bien-le dice Davis al viejo maestro, mientras este partía hacia la casa de Shunrei.

-¡uff!-decía Davis llegando a la casa todo cansado.

-por lo visto el entrenamiento de hoy fue algo difícil…-le dice Shunrei al joven aprendiz de caballero.

-sí, pero mañana daré lo mejor de mí para poder obtener esa armadura-le contesta Davis a Shunrei.

-bien, que descances-le contesta Shunrei.

* * *

 _A la mañana siguiente en la cascada de Lushan…_

-¿Cuál será mi prueba maestro?-le pregunta Davis a Dohko.

-cambia la corriente de la cascada de una patada, para eso necesitaras concentrar tu cosmos al máximo.

-bien…-le contesta Davis al viejo maestro

-… ¡aaaah!-grita Davis dando una patada a la cascada y haciendo que esta cambie de dirección.

-nada mal, te has ganado la armadura-le dice Dohko feliz.

-gracias, recordare esto siempre-le contesta el joven, quien expresa su gratitud.

* * *

 _Minutos más tarde…_

-ya tienes la armadura-le dice Shunrei a Davis.

-sí, y cumpliré la promesa que te hice. Todo es gracias al entrenamiento del viejo maestro Dohko-le dice Davis a la joven

-…-

-¿Qué pasa señorita Shunrei?-le pregunta Davis a la joven.

-… Davis… el viejo maestro ya no está entre nosotros, desde la gran batalla contra Hades-le explica la joven.

-¡…! ... lo siento-le contesto Davis apenado

-"¿pero entonces quien me entreno?"-se preguntó el chico, quien regresaría a Japón.

 **CONTINUARA** **...**

* * *

 **[Nota]:bueno con año nuevo y feílz de terminar con esta historia después de publicar los últimos 3 capítulos de intro iniciare con la saga de el santuario, en este momento me encuentro trabajando con los capítulos restantes y un nuevo fic, y en elinicio de la ultima parte de magaman st.**

 **dejen sus comentarios. *w***


	7. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: La reunión de los caballeros de bronce**

* * *

 **Anteriormente:**

Lithos la joven enviada por el santuario se encontró con los niños elegidos, diciéndoles que un digimon llamado Kerpymon había atacado el santuario y había tomado como rehenes a Athena y a los caballeros dorados, sin embargo… para poder portar las armaduras de Bronce que portaron los caballeros de oro, los elegidos tenían que recibir un severo entrenamiento.

El primero fue Tai, quien se encuentra con Jabu y de pues de un severo entrenamiento logra portar la armadura de Pegaso, Davis fue a la cascada de Lushan que se encuentra los 5 picos y recibe un entrenamiento a manos del legendario maestro Dohko antiguo caballero dorado de Libra. Después de un largo entrenamiento, Davis logra portar la armadura de Dragón.

* * *

 _Santuario_ ( **Grecia** )

-ya veo… así que mi plan está saliendo a la perfección, pero hay algo que me intriga-dice Kerpymon.

-¿Qué es maestro?-le pregunta un caballero negro.

-tráeme a esta joven, es indispensable para mi plan-le contesta Kerpymon, enseñándole una foto de…

-Cómo ordene maestro, solo necesito a unos cuantos soldados para esta misión-le contesta el caballero.

* * *

 _Mientras tanto en Japón…_

-Kari, ¿esa no es Lithos?-le pregunta Yolei a su amiga.

-sí, pero… ¿Qué estará haciendo por aquí?-dice la joven, en eso se escucha una explosión.

* _ **¡boooom!**_ *

-¿Dónde se encontrara esa mocosa?-pregunta un caballero de armadura marrón.

-eso que más da, lo que importa es llevársela al señor Kerpymon-le contesta otro caballero de armadura gris.

-¡Lithos!, por aquí-le grita Yolei para conseguir la atención de la chica cuando…

-¡te encontré!-le grita un caballero a Kari.

-lo siento pero no te permitiré que le pongas un dedo encima a mi hermana-le dice Tai, quien portaba la armadura de Pegaso

-yo soy James de Jabalí, no te metas en mi camino caballero de bronce-le contesta el caballero de armadura marrón.

-¿quieres una mano Tai?-le dice una voz misteriosa.

-¿Dónde estás? Y ¿Quién eres?-pregunta James

-gracias por preguntar, Yo soy Matt de Fenix… y no te dejaremos pasar-le contesta Matt a James.

-me adelantare yo-le contesta el caballero de armadura gris.

-lo siento pero tus oponentes somos nosotros-le responden unas voces conocidas.

-ja, lo ciento, pero venia preparado-les dijo el caballero de armadura gris, quien trae un ejército con él.

-diablos, esto no lo esperaba-dice Ken, quien portaba la armadura de Andrómeda.

-sí, esto será difícil-le contesta Tk, quien portaba la armadura del Cisne.

-¡ahora si mocosa, no te escaparas!-le dice el caballero gris, quien reía malvadamente, hasta que…

- **¡Relámpago del Dragón de Luchan!** -grita una voz que ataca al enemigo con un poderoso golpe.

-¿Quién demonios se atreve a golpearme?-le dice el caballero gris.

-Yo soy Davis Motomiya, mejor conocido como Davis de Dragón-le contesta el joven, quien portaba una armadura de color verde azul.

-… ¿un mísero caballero de bronce? no es nada para mí-le contesta el caballero.

-¿y tú quién eres?-le pregunta Davis al caballero.

-yo… yo soy Mercurios… Mercurios del escudo-le contesta el caballero de armadura gris.

-¿eres un caballero de plata?-le pregunta Lithos.

-que comes que adivinas-le contesta Mercurios.

-no importa de qué clase sea yo te venceré-le contesta Davis a Mercurios.

-muéstrame lo mejor que tienes caballero de bronce-le dice Mercurios.

* * *

-bien, por que no checámos si nuestro entrenamiento dio frutos-dice Tai.

-sí-le contesta Matt.

-muéstrenme lo que tienen, inútiles caballeros de bronce-les dice James.

- **¡Golpe valeroso del Pegaso!**

 **-¡Alas del Fenix!**

-...-

james cae ante el ataque de ambos caballeros, quienes no lo dejaron atacar... Ahora la balanza esta en favor de los caballeros, ¿que pasara ahora?

¿por que los caballeros de bronce y plata están al servicio de Kerpymon? todo esto y mas se resolverá en los siguientes capítulos...

 **CONTINUARA** **...**


	8. Chapter 7

Capitulo7:

 **Anteriormente:**

Lithos una joven aprendiz de caballero llego a Odaiba en busca de los nuevos caballeros que traerían paz y esperanza a este mundo…

Para esto Davis, Tai, Matt y el resto de los elegidos tenían que buscar las armaduras de bronce que les pertenecían a Seiya y a los demás, cada uno fue en busca de una armadura que Lithos le s había encomendado… pero no contaban con que el malvado Kerpymon quien se había apoderado del santuario, mandara a James de jabalí ya a un caballero de plata para encargarse de la situación…

* * *

-vaya cuanto tiempo piensan prolongar esta pelea-dice Ken.

-no lo sé Ken, pero no podemos dejar que Mi hermano y Tai se lleven toda la atención-le contesta TK.

-bien, entonces… _**¡ATACA CADENA DE ANDROMEDA!**_ -dice Ken, quien lanza la cadena que portaba su armadura contra los seguidores de Mercurios.

-oye Ken, por lo menos déjame algunos **_¡TOMENTA DE DIAMANTES!_** -le contesta Tk, a Ken, quien ataca al resto de los enemigos.

-maldición, todos fueron derrotados por unos inútiles caballeros de bronce-decía Mercurios molesto.

-sí, y sigues tu-le contesta Davis.

-has tu mejor esfuerzo pequeño niño de bronce-le responde Mercurios a Davis.

- ** _¡golpe ascendente del dragón de Fuego!_** -dice Davis, mientras este ataca a Mercurios con todo su poder.

-ja ja ja, ¿es lo mejor que tienes niño?-le pregunta Mercurios, quien absorbe su con uno de sus escudos.

-¿Cómo fue que?...-decía Davis sorprendido.

-je, así… **_¡escudo reflector!_** -le dice Mercurios, quien le regresaba a Davis su ataque con toda su intensidad.

-…-

-hasta la vista estúpido niño de bronce-dice Mercurios, quien ríe y trata de aproximarse a donde esta Kari y Lithos.

-… Oye, aun no me has derrotado-dice el joven caballero de dragón, quien sale de la explosión.

-¿Qué?... ¿pero cómo?-dice Mercurios confundido.

-ja ja ja, te presento el escudo del dragón y este es tan difícil de romper, ya que esta hecho de un material sagrado, por lo que es muy difícil romper. Pero lo mejor será que te prepares… _**¡trueno del dragón de Lushan!**_ -dice Davis, quien ataca a Mercurios y este logra romper su escudo.

-¡mi… mí escudo…!-reaccionaba Mercurios sorprendido al ver su escudo roto, después de eso cae inconsciente.

-¿se encuentran bien?-les pregunta Davis a las chicas.

-sí, gracias caballero de dragón-le dice Lithos.

-vaya con que si lograste conseguir la armadura Davis-le dice Tk al caballero de dragón.

-así es, ¿por que lo dudaste?-le contesta Davis.

-bueno sabiendo cómo eres pensamos que te tomaría más tiempo-le dice Matt, quien también empieza a molestarlo.

-me alegra que estén todos los caballeros reunidos, primero por qué no se toman el día y descansan un poco, Ahora que sé que nuestro enemigo es el santuario mismo, corremos más peligro-les dice Lithos a los caballeros.

-si ya sabemos quién está detrás de esto, por qué no vamos y lo atacamos con todo lo que tenemos-dice Davis.

-creo que los más sensato sería hacer un plan para ver nuestro siguiente movimiento-les aconseja Tai a los demás.

-sí, además esto me dejo algo cansado, mañana vamos a ver que hacemos-les dice Matt a los chicos.

-¿Davis quieres salir conmigo?-le pregunto Kari al joven caballero de dragón.

-¿hablas enserio?-reacciono Davis contento.

-sí- es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecerte-le contesto ella.

* * *

Mientras en el santuario.

-así que esos inútiles fallaron-le dice Kerpymon a su fiel sirviente.

-lo siento mi señor, fue un error mío mandar a esos inútiles-le contesta un digimon, quien solo pensaba en que el amo Kerpymon lo castigaría.

-pero no te preocupes Devimon, pronto ellos llegaran y entonces resolveremos esto-le contesta este, quien ríe malvadamente.

 _ **CONTINUARA**_ _ **...**_

* * *

[nota]

leve descanso de esta serie en lo que me refresco de ideas con los fics pendientes solo es una pausa breve no es un adiós.


End file.
